Fall For You
by OneEyedGhoul02
Summary: After years of dating, the Winx and the Specialists find themselves drifting apart. Before they eventually break up, thinking they were never really meant to be. And while the Winx had found someone new, the Specialists are still madly in love with them. But can the children they're supposed to look after change that?
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's notes:_** _This is my first story, if you are not aware. so cut me some slack if my writing needs improving. Also, I know the summary probably doesn't make any sense whatsoever so I'm going to put the full summary right here because it wouldn't fit in the actual summary even if I tried to make it as short as possible. Trust me, I tried._

 _Summary: After years of dating, the Winx and the Specialists find themselves drifting apart. Before they eventually break up, thinking they were never really meant to be. The Winx had found new people and seemed happily content with them, the Specialists on the other hand are still madly in love with the girls and is trying their best to move on. But when former couples are assigned to a mission where they look after a child or two that somehow wants to play matchmaker on them, will the feelings they once shared come back? Will they get back together before the bright future in store for them will be long gone?_

 _Yup, that's one long summary...*sigh*. Well, does this story still spark your interests? No? Well, uh, okay. I understand. To those who do however, I hope you'll like this...first chapter of this story._

* * *

"-and then that was when she started yelling at me and shit!" Riven finished his story of what had happened with him and Musa about an hour ago. He then huffed and leaned back on his seat, crossing his arms. The two had been fighting lately, no surprise here. But it became more frequent and this time, the musical fairy is now the one who kept losing her temper on her boyfriend.

"And all because of an ice-cream sundae?" Brandon raises a brow, giving a questioning look at the frustrated Specialist. Riven groaned and nodded at this, running his fingers through his spiked up magenta hair. The guys are currently gathered in their dorm, discussing about their girlfriends. You see, every time one of them had a problem with their girlfriends, they would always gather around to hear them, giving advice and such, somewhat like what the girls would do. And now this gathering thing is getting frequent as Musa and Riven aren't the only couple with problems.

All of the couples aren't really much on good terms right now. For some reason, fights occur frequently, arguments and disagreements are made, giving the cold shoulder is now a common thing for them, etc. And worst of all: They're becoming distant.

Maybe they're just being paranoid. But the girls are becoming distant with them for some reason. Bloom isn't as excited at seeing Sky anymore, Stella isn't as clingy to Brandon, Flora isn't as easily flustered to Helia, Musa and Riven keeps fighting over little things and Musa ends up giving the Specialist the cold shoulder for a week or two, Tecna isn't as interested in talking to Timmy about technology and games anymore, and Aisha is just plain out becoming distant with her fiance Nabu.

Yet no matter how hard they try to get close with the girls, it's like the girls keep getting farther away. It's frustrating them, and at the same time, scaring them.

It's not like they are clueless as to why the girls are becoming distant, they know exactly why. They just don't want to admit it.

They're drifting apart.

In their 5, almost 6 years of dating, never in their wildest dreams did they ever thought of growing apart with the love of their lives. They were certain that they were meant to be; they can already see the bright future ahead of them. Moving in together, marriage, ruling a kingdom together, and of course, who would forget? _kids_.

Honestly, who would want to let that go? Who would not want to spend the rest of their lives with the one they love?

Yes, it's true. Even though they are getting distant, the guys still loved the girls, so much. But with the complications of their relationship and the girls becoming distant, the Specialists wonder: Do the girls even love them back anymore?

People do change, and so do feelings. Maybe it's about time that the Winx became uninterested in their relationship. Because it happens; no matter how long or great your relationship was, there will come a time where the two of you will become distant. It might take a while to realize it, but it happens.

Sometimes they wonder why this is even happening. Did the girls just get bored of their relationship? Are they not that interested in their boyfriends anymore? Or are they interested in...other men?

"Y'know, guys, I kinda get a feeling that the girls are hanging out with...other guys." Sky spoke, thinking about his last date with Bloom. The girl had been on her phone the whole time and Sky swore he heard her giggle a few time. Not at his jokes, but whoever texted her.

"Are you implying that they might be cheating on us?" Timmy questions, adjusting his red thick-rimmed glasses. Tecna? Cheating on him? He doubts that, or at least, he hopes she isn't. Yeah, he might not be the most cutest or romantic guy around, but still, Tecna isn't really the type to do that, is she?

"Musa's just probably halfway through her shark week." Riven shrugged. The guys gave him a questionable look, wondering what 'shark week' is. "Seriously? You guys don't know what shark week is? You have girlfriends! It's like a boyfriend code that says, uh," He coughed awkwardly, before quietly saying, "a girl's period."

"Oh," The guys nodded in understanding. They all have codes for that, just different ones. "Stella calls it her 'monthly punishment for not being pregnant' week." Brandon says.

"Anyway, they couldn't be cheating on us, could they?" Nabu asked in disbelief, he found it unbelievable that someone like Aisha, his fiancee, would be cheating on him.

"I refuse to believe that." Helia spoke sternly, narrowing his eyes as he looked up from his drawing of Flora. "Maybe they're just too busy."

"Busy?" Sky scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Right..."

"Just because our relationships with them aren't perfect doesn't mean they're seeing someone else." Helia responded with slightly raised up voice. He doesn't want to think that Flora, his beloved Flora, could be cheating on him.

"Maybe they're not cheating on us, yet..." Sky said, "But I can tell that they're interested in someone else other than us."

"You mean they're...falling in love with someone other than us?" Brandon frowned.

"Exactly." Sky nodded, "When Bloom had accidentally left her phone while she was going to the restroom, I got a good look at the number she was texting."

"And...?" Brandon raises a brow.

"She was texting this dude called Dominic." Sky said, "Any of you know a Dominic? 'Cause I don't, and Bloom never mentioned him, or at least, to me."

"The only Dominic I know is our old classmate Prince Dominic of the realm Ember." Timmy informed, the guys blinked at him, their expressions clearly saying that it doesn't ring a bell. "You know, Nick? The one that Riven punched after Nick said that he had pink hair?"

"Oh yeah..." The guys recalled, snickering at the memory of Riven punching a boy simply because he had pink hair. Riven frowned and rolled his eyes at the memory.

"What if he's just a relative?" Helia questions.

"There was a heart next to his name so..." Sky trails off, and is unable to continue as his phone rang. He fished his phone out of his pocket and checked the caller, it was Bloom. Sky picked it up and pressed the phone on his ear. Why in Magix would Bloom call him at this time, when he and Bloom had hung out in less than two hours ago. "Bloom?" Sky called out on the phone after shushing his friends and mouthing 'it's Bloom' to them.

 _"Hey, Sky."_ Bloom had greeted her boyfriend, like always. But something seemed off; she seemed sad, or at least, her tone of voice was. _"Can we talk?"_

Sky frowned, something tells him that this 'talk' will bring bad news. Bloom rarely did this, if she did, it was urgent and serious. "Uh, sure Bloom, what do you want to talk about?"

Bloom was quiet for a moment, before saying: _"Meet me at Alfea in 20 minutes."_

"Why?" Sky asks, his frown was getting deeper. This was definitely bad news. "You can tell me whatever you're going to tell me right here."

 _"But Sky-"_

"No, Bloom," Sky said sternly, "Whether it's good or bad news, I can handle this through the phone."

Sky can hear his girlfriend take a deep breath. Sky noted that she sounded anxious. The blond Specialist took a deep breath himself, not hoping for the worst. _'C'mon Sky, it couldn't be that bad, right? Let's not jump to conclusions.'_ Sky said to himself.

 _"Sky, are you sure about this?"_ Bloom asks, _"What I'm about to say is not something we should discuss through the phone-"_

"Yes Bloom, I'm sure." Sky replied sternly. "It couldn't be that bad, is it?"

Little did he know, it is _that bad_.

 _"Okay..."_ Bloom trailed off reluctantly, _"Here it goes..."_

The Prince of Eraklyon closed his eyes and took a deep breath again. Completely unaware that the next sentence his beloved girlfriend would say is going to mentally break him.

 _"Can we break up?"_

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Notes: This is just a filler chapter, nothing important really happens in this chapter other than the fact that we'll know the names of the Winx's new boyfriends and some foreshadowing...Also, I didn't write the break up scenes since it's too heartbreaking for me to do so and it's a pain. So I'll just vaguely explain it. Sorry if you were looking forward on the breakup scenes._

* * *

"So we're now all dumped by our girlfriends." Brandon sighed tiredly after Helia had announced that Flora had broke up with him. After Bloom's breakup with Sky, it was then followed by Stella and Brandon, which was the day after the previous breakup. After that breakup, Brandon just became tired of everything. So tired that he can't even sleep, if that even makes sense. But that's how it works apparently. And just yesterday, the brown-haired Specialist saw her and a man he assumed to be Chandler, her new boyfriend, which is a sad thing considering the fact that Chandler used to be in the same classes as Brandon but they never really liked each other.

The next was Musa breaking up with Riven. No surprise here, since they've already had a handful of breakups over the years. But the reason of the breakup? A _piece of toast._ That's right, Musa broke up with Riven since he dropped her toast. Talk about mood swings, and like Brandon, he saw Musa with some guy that looks all like rainbows and sunshine if you ask him, that guy was always grinning and laughing! He was pissing Riven off, yet saddens him, knowing that Musa seemed happier with her new boyfriend rather than Riven. Rumors say that the man's name is Max. Riven has no idea who this boy is but rumors suggest that he is a DJ from Melody, Musa's home realm.

Next up is Layla dumping Nabu. And the guys had honestly never seen a man so broken. The girl he had been arranged to marry just dumped him for a Paladin named Nex. The guys even swore that he said something like: "I did not just came back to life just to get dumped by my girlfriend to be some jerk of a paladin. I mean, he's a Paladin and I'm a WIZARD. A WIZARD. What's up with that?!"

Then it's Tecna's so-called breakup with Timmy. Because like Bloom who had broken up with Sky through the phone, she broke up with him through video chatting. Which was a good thing too as after their breakup, Timmy had managed to punch a hole through the wall and threw his laptop like a flying disk, which was the 'manliest' thing that a man would do in the situation of being dumped by the girl of your dreams, or at least, that's what the guys said to the bespectacled boy. He hasn't been going out much since he now spends the majority of his time in video games, but with a quick research, he learned that she had already found someone else. Some scientist from Zenith named Cornelius.

Lastly, and the most recent one is Flora breaking up with Helia. The guys knew Flora was reluctant at breaking up with her beloved boyfriend but she did it nonetheless, only because she knew that they're drifting apart and that now she loves someone else, and she doesn't want to risk cheating, so it was better to end something that's meant to end instead of trying to fix what's not there anymore. Like Flora said, you can't keep watering a dead flower. Helia had no choice but to agree, because even he knew their love for each other is somehow dying. Rumors are also heard that she's seeing a traveler named Forrest.

What's weird was that after the breakup, the girls still insisted that they'd still be 'friends', the guys just agreed. But honestly, they'd be more like awkward friends, and the guys doubt that the girls' new boyfriends would even want them around. So distance is probably the best thing for them right now, that is, until it's not that awkward for them anymore. Let them have a few months to try move on and make it less awkward with the girls.

* * *

...

It had been months since the Winx Club and the Specialists had broken up. And guess what? The guys still haven't moved on. Sky started dating Diaspro again but he can't really help it but dislike her even more, Brandon has had a handful of girlfriends but none of them really complete him as much as Stella did, Nabu is currently dating a girl named Lynne, but like Brandon, she doesn't really complete him like Layla did, let's not even talk about Timmy since he's now dedicated the majority of his time on video games, Riven also had a handful of girlfriends, but they couldn't really last a week with him, and Helia just dedicated his time on writing poetry.

"I have officially given up on real life." Timmy announced tiredly, his eyes never leaving the screen of his computer. He was currently playing the Earth game, The Sims. There, he created a family. Which consists of him, his virtual son Link and...Tecna. Yeah, that's not weird or anything, you know, making a family that consists of you and your ex. Not weird at all.

"I thought you did when your girlfriend dumped you for another geek...?" Riven jokingly says, but his expression shows hint of humor whatsoever. "Sad life you got there."

"It's not like you're doing any better." The bespectacled Specialist rolled his eyes. "A girl can't last with you for more than a week!"

"At least I can actually get laid instead of spending my time with a family that doesn't and will never exist!" Riven snapped at him.

Noticing the tension between the two, Helia had decided to put a stop on it. "There's no point in fighting, you two." He calmly told them, looking up from his notebook.

"Whatever." Riven muttered, laying back on his seat. Timmy just kept quiet and continued on playing on his game.

The room was silent after that as the guys, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu just minded their own business. With Brandon playing with a ball, Riven and Nabu watching sports, Helia writing a poem, and Timmy on his computer. That is, until Sky, who wasn't present before as Saladin had something to tell him, had arrived back to their dorm to inform them something.

"We're on a new mission." Sky informed them with pure shock on his face. This just concerned the guys, why is he being like this just because of a mission.

"Finally." Riven yawned, not noticing Sky's shocked expression and is glad that they're on a new mission. More fighting villains, yay!

"Dude, what's wrong?" Brandon asked the blond Specialist, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We're..." Sky trails off, looking at the guys, mentally telling them to get ready for what he's about to say. "We're going on a mission with the Winx."

* * *

 _Author's notes: Okay, so far, we have a guy for Bloom named Dominic (check out the first chapter), Chandler for Stella, Nex and Layla, Tecna and some scientist named Cornelius, Musa and some DJ from Melody named Max, and Flora is currently seeing a man named Forrest. Don't worry, we'll get to know them in the next chapter. For now, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: This chapter isn't really important either, sorry. But it's still a chapter nonetheless and in this chapter, Max (Musa's boyfriend) and Cornelius (Tecna's boyfriend) will be introduced, along with an appearance of the children the Winx are going to look after with the Specialists, though they're not formally introduced (Maybe next chapter). This takes place before the last chapter scene where the Specialists find out that they're on a mission with their exes. I know I should have gotten to the point where the mission begins by now but I need to introduce the Winx's new boyfriends first , so far it's only Max and Cornelius. Chandler, Forrest, and Dominic will probably be introduced on the next chapter and Nex, well, you already know him so yeah._

* * *

"-And then he just goes up to Jason and be like 'I'M HER FLIPPIN' BOYFRIEND. HURR...DURR..'." Musa ranted on about her ex-boyfriend Riven to her current boyfriend, Max, as they both walked through the hallways of Alfea. "Like, I get he's jealous but it doesn't mean that he's going to ruin my chance of becoming of what I want to be! I wanted him to at least support me, not being a jerk like always!"

Max didn't know what to say. Was her ex-boyfriend _really_ that much of a jerk? Seriously, all Musa has talked about all day was about how her ex-boyfriend was a jerk and had a short-temper, not that Max minded, he's completely cool with Musa ranting all about her ex-boyfriend, though it made him a bit uncomfortable. You know, since Musa was the one who broke up with Riven, it might have a chance that Riven still loves her. If he loves her but she's already with another guy, it means trouble. Trouble for Max, that's for sure. "Err; I don't think it counts as 'jealous'. It's more like 'Possessive' if you ask me." He points out.

"I know right?!" Musa exclaimed, before sighing. "Thank god you're not like him."

Max just smiled and chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Max is in his early 20's (same as Musa's age), has average built and height, with pale skin, messy jet black hair, and bright blue eyes. He also seemed to be always having a smile on his face and due to his love for music like Musa, he usually has a pair of headphones hanging around his neck. "If I was, you'd probably already hated me by now."

"True." Musa nodded as they continued walking around. Musa was giving her new boyfriend a tour around Alfea, so that he won't ever get lost just in case he visits here without her or anyone who is familiar of this place. Even though she knows he will still get lost nonetheless as he tends to be absentminded and forgetful at times.

Just as they were about to pass by the Headmistress' office, they immediately spotted a bunch of children, between the ages of 4 and 8, standing in front of the office door. They all looked unsure and nervous for some reason, and Musa decided to ask the children if they are lost or needed help. But just as she was about to approach them, a 4-year-old boy had spotted her and Musa had swore she saw his eyes widen, the boy immediately urged the other children to go inside the office, in which they did, slamming the door closed after all of them got in.

"Well, that was rude of them." Max commented, walking next to Musa after the strange kids had slammed the door on the Headmistress' office. Noticing his girlfriend's slightly startled and surprised expression; he puts a hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong? Did you know those kids?" He asked in concern.

Musa shook her head at this. "No, it's just...why are there kids around here without any grownup?" She asked with a raised brow, looking around for any grownup other than her and Max. "And they didn't even knock on Ms. F's office!"

Max shrugged. "Well, they're kids. What do you expect?"

"Oh I don't know, at least knock or something." Musa muttered as the two continued walking, "Didn't their parents teach them that?!"

"I'm more concerned at the fact that their parents aren't even here." Max says, looking around for any adult that might be looking for the strange children, hands in the pockets of his black and red varsity jacket. "I mean, who leaves their kids unattended like that? I can see that the oldest is barely older than 8 years old."

"I know right?" Musa sighed, "Where are their parents, anywa-"

The musical fairy was cut off after bumping into an older woman, who seemed to be in a hurry. She cannot be familiarized as she was wearing a hoodie that mostly covered the majority of her face with the exception of her mouth. "I'm sorry," The woman apologized, looking around frantically. "Have you seen a bunch of kids around here? There's like seven of them and-"

"They went into the Headmistress' office." Max cut the woman off politely, jerking his thumb over his shoulder and to the door that said 'Headmistress' Office'. "Y'know, you should watch your kids a bit carefully next time. They practically barged in the office without knocking or any consent."

"Thank you," The woman thanked the dark-haired boy politely, before running off to the Ms Faragonda's office. Max couldn't help but feel that the woman was giving him a glare for a second and not to mention the tone of her voice; though it sounded polite, he can feel a hint of annoyance and…hatred in it. But he shrugged it off, used to the fact that people can find him a tad bit annoying at times.

"Weird." Musa mumbled after the woman was invited in the office by Ms Griselda.

"What do you mean?" Max asked his girlfriend with a raised brow.

Musa shrugged. "I dunno, just, there's something familiar about that woman, but I can't tell what…."

"Well, she does remind me of you." Max shrugged.

Before Musa can respond, two people suddenly came out of the school infirmary, in which they were about to pass by. Musa immediately recognized the two as her best friend and roommate for who-knows-how-long, Tecna, and her so-called 'friend' Cornelius (Musa and the others aren't sure if the two are dating or not). With the two geniuses coming out of the infirmary, Musa had become worried. What could have happened that could have caused the two to go to the nurse? Musa approached the two and examined them. Tecna seemed fine, much to Musa's relief. But she raises a brow when she saw Cornelius; he had a bandaged head and his usually neatly combed hair is a mess, he also had a somewhat tired look.

"Uh, Tec, what happened to Mr. Scientist there?" Musa asked the technology fairy. Tecna was supporting her so-called boyfriend who seemed to be in a daze.

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about, Musa." The pink-haired fairy assured to her friend. "Just an experiment gone wrong, that's all."

"So basically, Neil's experiment just blew up on his face." Max chuckled, but stopped as the said man had gave him a glare.

Cornelius, also known as Neil by most people, is an extremely intelligent young man in his early 20's. Being tall, skinny but slightly muscular, has pale skin, neatly combed short light blue hair, and matching eyes that rarely showed emotion. "It was just a malfunction." He insisted, particularly to Tecna. "I can get it right next time."

"Sure you will." Tecna said, with sarcasm in her voice. "Like you said last time? And that time before that?"

"I know, I know." Cornelius sighed, running his hands through his light blue hair. "I'm just a tad bit tired, is all."

"Drinking caffeine 24/7 doesn't pay off, huh?" Max said jokingly, "Sleep may be for the weak but you sure as heck desperately need it."

"I'll keep that in mind, Maxwell." Cornelius says, shrugging.

A vein popped out of Max's forehead at this. "Hey! It's MAX! Not Maxwell, Maxmilian, Maximus, or whatever! My name is Max and it's only that!" He exclaims, huffing. "Jeez, Corny, why do you have to come up with these weird long versions of my name?"

"It's a habit of mine." Cornelius shrugged. "Also, for the last time, call me Neil. The name Corny just sounds...odd."

"On a side note," Tecna started, looking around for some reason. "Did you two see any...children running around here? Or was it just my imagination?"

"Nah, they're real, Tec." Musa assured, "I just saw them a minute ago barging into Ms. F's office." She paused, "Why would you think you imagined a bunch of children running around here? I mean, I know it's kinda unusual but it's just a bunch of kids."

"Oh, she just happened to bump into a one of the and..." Cornelius looked at Tecna, as if to let her continue.

"And I could have sworn the boy looked a lot like Timmy..." Tecna murmured, thinking about the young boy she bumped into earlier while trying to bring Neil in the infirmary, and how the boy looked a lot like her ex-boyfriend. "But maybe it was just me.." She soon shrugged it off, thinking it was just some sort of coincidence. After all, she didn't fully see the boy. But maybe she will, soon...

* * *

 _Author's notes: Yup, so there's Max and Cornelius. Do you like them? Well, I do have mixed feelings about them but maybe it's because I still prefer our favorite Winx girls with their respective Specialists. But they still do end up together in the end so yeah._ _Okay, to anyone wondering, I am not replacing the Specialists with random OC's as the Winx's boyfriends, alright? They may have broken up in this story, but they still end up together again, with the help of some kids, of course. So yeah._

 _That is all for now folks, see you at next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's notes: This chapter may be a tad bit confusing, and it might suck. So you have been warned. By the way, the story basically starts here, where the Winx and the Specialists will be introduced to the children they're going to look after, so yay? I also added another kid in those group of kids, so yeah, there are eight of them now, I just wanted it to be an even number._

* * *

 _*Red Fountain Ship*_

"Well, this is going to be awkward..." Brandon gulped nervously after spotting his ex-girlfriend with her new boyfriend, along with her friends, waiting for them on the courtyard. "Do we still want to do this?" He asked to his friends as they prepared to land the ship.

"Do we even have a choice?" Riven answered bitterly, frowning and scrunching his nose as he caught the sight of Musa laughing with Max. "Saladin and Codatorta practically dragged us out of our dorm, remember?"

The guys winced at the memory of being dragged out of their dorms by their Headmaster and vice-headmaster."Well, at least Tecna's new boyfriend isn't here." Timmy sighed as he looked at his ex-girlfriend, standing alone busy with a device on her hand.

"Neither are Flora's." Helia says, sighing in relief after spotting his beloved Flora alone.

"Hey guys!" Stella cheerfully greeted after the Specialists landed their ship. "Finally! We've been waiting FOREVER!" She exclaimed, practically clinging into Chandler's, her new boyfriend's, arm.

"Stella, it's been 5 minutes since we went outside." Tecna points out.

"Whatever!" Stella waved it off and looked at the Specialists, jerking her thumb over her shoulder "Come on people, let's go! I want this mission to be over ASAP!" She said to the boys as she walked back to the school and into the Headmistress' office with the Winx, with the Specialists eventually following them.

* * *

...

 _*Headmistress' Office*_

"Well, this is awkward." Chandler, a young man in his early 20's, with a strong-built body like a Specialist should (He graduated in Red Fountain), a slightly tanned skin, short light blond hair, and golden eyes, commented after a moment of awkward silence in the Headmistress' office.

"Real awkward..." Max chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his head. But stopped as Riven glared at him for how many times now. For some reason, Riven seemed to generally hate the DJ of Melody, and he isn't sure why. Probably because he's jealous that Max is dating Musa now, or maybe the magenta haired Specialist just finds him really annoying, which isn't really that much of a surprise. But Max is terrified of him nonetheless.

"Guys, I think we need to leave." Dominic informed them, giving a polite nod to Faragonda and a quick kiss to his girlfriend Bloom, before opening the door and signalling the other new boyfriends to go out. "This is a mission between the Winx and those guys, we don't really need interfere, do we?" Dominic a man in his early 20's, with a muscular body, pale skin, short wavy orange hair with blond tips resembling a flame, and green eyes.

"I guess not." Chandler sighed, following the fiery-headed prince, not before giving a flying kiss and a wink to Stella, who blushed and giggled, Brandon on the other hand looked like he is about to kill someone.

Max didn't hesitate to leave with the two ex-Specialists, before letting Musa know, of course. Seeing her nod, he quickly hightailed it to the door, "Hey, wait up!" He called after the two.

After the dark-haired DJ left, Riven spoke. "Finally. Can we get on the flippin' mission already?"

Musa glared at him, but said nothing nonetheless. "Very well." Faragonda cleared her throat, "This mission is unlike any othe-"

"You mean it's harder or something?" Riven rudely interrupted her, he doesn't know why, but he's in an extremely bad mood today, or rather, right now. "Been there, done that."

"Riven, shut up." Musa hissed at the grumpy Specialist, before turning to the Alfea Headmistress. "Ms. F, continue."

Faragonda nodded, "Like I said, this mission is unlike any other." The Winx looked at each other, unsure about this 'mission unlike any other' part. "But it will not be any dangerous, nor you girls would need a new transformation." She assured, "All you need to do is to protect and watch over some...individuals."

They raised a brow at this. "You mean we're going to be bodyguards?" Sky questions, speaking for the first time in this chapter after the author forgot to mention him on the last scene.

"Not exactly..." Griselda's voice can be heard behind the door, along with children's blabbering. The gang was confused for a moment and blinked as the door opened, revealing their head of discipline Griselda, along with eight children between the ages of four to eight, the same children that Musa and Tecna had spotted from the last chapter.

"Hello!" One of them greeted, a girl, not older than 8, with long chocolate brown hair tied into pigtails, and bright hazel eyes.

"What the..." Brandon started, but was interrupted by the headmistress.

"These will be the 'individuals' that you will watch over." Faragonda said, referring to the group of children.

"So what you're saying is, we're babysitters?" Musa asked the headmistress with a 'what the hell' look.

"Yes...?" Faragonda gives a sheepish smile.

"If we're just going to babysit these kids, I don't get why we still need these guys." Layla says, referring to the Specialists. "I mean, babysitting can't be that hard." Nabu frowned at this.

"It's actually harder than you think, Layla." Flora says, "I took care of Miele when she was very young and trust me, it was not pleasant." She shudders.

"Anyway," Faragonda continued, "You will not take of these children by group, but rather, by pair."

"Oh please don't say what I think you're saying..." Stella bit her lip at this as she glances at Brandon, who also seemed to tense up.

"I have no clue as to what you are referring to, Ms. Stella." Faragonda says innocently, before bringing out a piece of paper and clearing her throat. "Here are the pairs,"

Everyone in the room, with the exception of Faragonda, the children, and Griselda, tensed up. If this is what they think it is, then...

"Bloom and Sky."

Well crap. The group thought, this is obviously an attempt to get the original couples back together. Faragonda smiled at them and motioned them to come forward. The ex-couple gulped and reluctantly stepped forward together, and to their surprise, a child did too, as if she knew that she would be assigned to them. "This is Scarlet." Faragonda gestured to the young girl. The girl, Scarlet, looks about 7 years old, with pale skin, long blonde hair with red streaks on a ponytail, and bright cyan eyes.

"Hi!" Scarlet greeted the two, waving her hands cheerfully.

Both Bloom and Sky crouched down to the girl's height, "Hi, Scarlet." Bloom greeted her back, giving her a sweet smile that Sky can't help but stare at. "I'm Bloom, and he's Sky." She said to the girl, gesturing to Sky and herself. Before they know it, they were already attacked with a hug by the girl.

Faragonda couldn't help but smile as she continued on with the list. "Next up: Stella and Brandon."

This is going to take really long...Stella thought as she and her ex-boyfriend stepped forward.

...

After the assigning of partners and who they're looking after are done, the Winx and the Specialists are now standing in the Winx dorm, with the children they're looking after.

Let's see whose partner is whose and what kid they're looking after, shall we?

First, we have Stella and Brandon. No surprise here. But unlike the others, they look after not one, but TWO children. Twins, a boy and a girl. Yes, Stella was complaining the whole time about how her friends are looking after only one child (with the exception of Musa and Riven) and she's sitting here with two. Talk about a pain. For the boy, we have Lucian, also known as Luke. He is eight years old and is one of the oldest of the group of children. He has short golden hair and matching charming eyes. As for the girl, we have Lucille, also known as Lucy. Like her twin brother, she is 8 years old and only younger than Luke by a minute. She has long chocolate brown hair tied into pigtails and bright hazel colored eyes.

Next up, we have Flora and Helia. Luckily for them, they only have to look after one child, and that is a girl. Her name is Heather and she is 5 years old, she has long light brown hair and narrow dark eyes.

Then we have Musa and Riven. And let's just say Riven doesn't like this. Like, at all. Not only do they have to look after a kid, but they're looking after two kids! Oh, what has Riven done to deserve this? Anyway, first is a girl named Raven, she is 6 years old, with short maroon hair tied into pigtails and slanted blue eyes. The other is a boy named Reed. He is 6 years old with short spiky dark blue hair and sharp purple eyes.

Second to the last is Tecna and Timmy. With a young boy named, wait for it, Link! Odd name, they both thought, but then Timmy remembered that this name was the name of their virtual child in his game of the Sims, and now he found it more odd, but he just shrugged it off. Link is 6 years old, with shaggy orange brown hair, and curious looking teal eyes. Yes, this is the boy that Tecna thought to have looked a lot like Timmy, but upon closer inspection, he has different eyes, which calmed Tecna down a little, she was getting worried she's going to look after a mini-Timmy.

Last one, we have Layla and Nabu. They're going to look after yet another young boy, his name is Levi. Levi is a young 7 year old with dark skin, medium-length wavy dark brown hair, and cerulean eyes. He also seemed to be a wizard of some sorts, and this somewhat adds more trouble for the couple. Screw twins, it's the troublemaking wizard kid you should be worried about.

Well, Faragonda is right. This is a mission like no other...

* * *

 _Authors Notes: Well, I know I could have done better, but I'm just really tired right now guys. Alright? I swear I could do better on the next chapter, I promise!_

 _Okay, the kids they'll look after is in this order if you're still confused (for some reason)_

 _Bloom and Sky- Scarlet (7)_

 _Stella and Brandon: Lucian/Luke and Lucille/Lucy (Twins, 8)_

 _Flora and Helia: Heather (5)_

 _Musa and Riven: Raven (6) and Reed (4)_

 _Tecna and Timmy: Link (6)_

 _Layla and Nabu: Levi (7)_

 _Yeah, I think it's pretty obvious, that they're, y'know. But aRE YOU SURE? You can't be too sure, y'know...trust no one. Yes, even me._

 _Oh yeah, I forgot about their new boyfriends, oh wait no I didn't, phew. So yeah, Dominic and Chandler is now introduced, but Forrest, not yet, and Nex, well, you already know him. But I'll show them in the next future chapters. For now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to review your thoughts or something, at least something motivate me. Okay? Okay. Until next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's notes: I am so sorry for not updating guys, it's just, you know, school, and you know how it gets. But I'm here now and managed to write this thing. So yeah, read it._

* * *

"I can't believe this." Riven muttered irritably, running his fingers through his maroon hair in frustration as he sat down on Musa's bed, it had been a while since he went in Musa's room, he noted briefly as he watched the two children they're supposed to look after; Raven was busy coloring some papers that Musa had given to her to distract her, and Reed was happily licking a lollipop that Riven had originally eaten himself while playing with Max.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Max spoke, playfully poking Reed's forehead as the boy continued on eating his lollipop (it wasn't like Reed really minded). Great, Riven forgot that this twerp was still here. "I mean, they're just kids."

"Easy for you to say," Musa sighed, shaking her head. "You're not looking after some kids with some 'important mission'."

"Hey!" Raven exclaimed, looking up from her coloring papers with a frown on her face. "Our mission IS important! My mom and dad says so, because mom and dad says if we won't complete it, it will put the Magic Dimension at risk."

Musa and Riven looked at each other, probably thinking the same thing about their parents lying to them and just plain out abandoning them. All the Winx and the Specialists knew this, but none of them actually had the heart to say it to the children, yes, even Riven. "Well, if it's so important, then why would your parents make you do the mission, a little girl with a much younger brother?" Riven asked, raising a brow.

Raven paused to think about it for a moment, before shrugging and continuing on coloring. "Because it will be easier for us than it will to them."

"How is an important mission that puts the Magical Dimension at risk for all we know any easier for a 6-year-old girl and a 4-year-old boy rather than grown adults?"

"I dunno." The young girl shrugged, focusing back on her coloring.

"What's your so-called important mission, anyway?" Max asked, curious.

The maroon-haired girl paused for a moment, until giving Max a death glare that Musa had sworn it looked somewhat familiar, like the girl had inherited it from a certain someone..."Why do you care?" She spat.

Max was taken back at this. "She has one heck of a temper, even for a 6-year-old..." He whispered to Musa, eyeing the girl with fear. "Sorta reminds me of..." He trails off, glancing at Riven's direction.

"What're you looking at, twerp?" Riven glared at him. Max shook his head at this as he sat down, away from the glaring demon. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"My sis is always like that to stwangers, don't take it personally." Reed told Max, licking his lollipop. "My mommy says she got that from daddy."

"Well, at least you're not mean to me." Max chuckled to the dark-blue haired boy, patting his head.

The young boy only grinned at this, showing his teeth with one on the front missing. "Well, you look like a nice guy. My Auntie says you shouldn't be mean to nice people."

"Your auntie taught you well, kiddo." Max smiles, before pausing for a moment to think about something. "Who're your parents, anyway?"

Reed looked hesitant for a moment, before glancing at his sister for permission. Seeing his sister shaking her head, signalling a no. He too shook his head. "Sorry, my sis says I can't tell."

"Why not?" Musa asked, joining in.

"We just can't, alright?" Raven snapped at them.

"Seriously kid, what's your problem?" Riven snapped back at her. This kid seriously getting in his nerves, he doesn't even care if he's talking to a 6-year-old right now.

Raven glared at Riven, before looking away with an upset expression. "Nothing." She snapped back, "But let's just say that you'll find out after we finish this." She mused, smirking, "And it will be one heck of a surprise."

Riven and Musa just blinked at this and looked at each other in confusion. What does the girl mean by that?

"Uh-huh." Reed nodded with a grin. "And then mum and dad will congratulate us, and maybe you too."

...

"Well, at least he's not going anywhere." Timmy commented awkwardly, looking at Link, who is quietly sitting on an armchair with his teal-colored eyes practically glued on the screen of his portable gaming device, or a PGD for short.

"I...agree." Tecna nodded, looking at the other couples trying to deal with the children they're currently looking after, running and playing around their common room, basically making a mess.

They were silent for a while, just sitting, doing nothing. Until the silence between them is so unbearable that he had to break the ice. "So, crazy weather, huh?" He started, looking out the window, revealing a stormy weather outside.

"Yes, yes it is." Tecna responded briefly.

Timmy just kept silent after that brief response, he isn't really great at conversations that doesn't involve technology and whatnot, and he doesn't want to talk about technology with her right now, it reminded him of the memories. The memories that he would rather forget as the person that he shared that memory with have probably forgotten about it by now.

Link seemed to have noticed the rather awkward atmosphere between the two tech geniuses. The boy just sighed at this, standing up from his previous seat and walking to them, hopping on between them and trying to get comfortable, much to Tecna and Timmy's confusion.

"Hey," Link started, he paused his game for a moment. "You two are good with video games, correct?" He asked, looking up at them with his curious teal eyes, to which Timmy found some familiarity with... "Of course you are. Mum and Dad said you were..." He muttered quietly to himself so that they won't hear.

Looking at each other for a moment, they nodded. "Yes." Tecna answered briefly, they weren't called the 'Gamer Couple of the Year' last year at the Magix Awards for nothing. "Why do you ask?"

The boy only bit his lip at this as he looked back at his game with furrowed brows, now they both knew what he meant. "Err, I'm kind of stuck in this puzzle and..."

"Hmm, is that so?" Timmy raised a brow at this with slight enthusiasm in his voice, scooting closer to the boy to get a closer look at his game. "Oh, I played this before." He said, smiling at the magenta-haired fairy briefly, as if to remind her this game. They played this game when it first came out at their 2nd year at Alfea/Red Fountain. Oh, how time flies fast.

Tecna only raised a brow at this and also scooted closer to get a look, "Oh, right." She smiled, that game was one of her favorites for quite some time now. "I remember that puzzle all too well." She recalled, also remember how she and her ex-boyfriend used to have a hard time on this particular puzzle for quite a while. "You just have to..."

Before she could finish, a certain blue-haired scientist had come in, wearing his typical lab coat as he had his phone firmly pressed on his ear. "No, Velocity! You are not supposed to inject Nitrogen Peroxide on our lab rats! Oh, I don't know why they exploded, to be frankly honest with you." He rolls his eyes for a moment, "Fine, fine! I'm coming as soon as I can, look, I'm already on the ship, gotta go!" With that, he hung up and let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his fingers through his light blue hair, approaching his girlfriend, "There's been an emergency and-" He paused for a moment and blinked at the sight in front of him. There, his girlfriend, Tecna sat, along with her ex-boyfriend, Timmy, sitting together on the couch, and being unnecessarily close with each other, their cheeks practically touching now, and the only thing that separates them is a boy, not older than at least 6 years old. "Did I interrupt anything?"

Hearing her new boyfriend, Tecna immediately backed away and stood up from her seat. "What? No, you didn't." She assured him as she walked towards him, giving him a peck on the cheek, much to Timmy's dismay.

Neil just smiled at this and returned the gesture, much more to Timmy's dismay from the distance. "Look, I need to go, there has been an emergency in the laboratory and you know how it gets rather hectic when there is an emergency and I'm not there."

While the couple was doing their thing, Link just looked at them with such disinterest, but with a frown on his face, before looking back down on his game. "I do not like him." He stated with a firm tone.

Timmy just blinked at this and looked down at the boy with a questionable look. "Oh, and why is that?" He asked. Maybe he and this kid will have something in common after all...

Link just shook his head at this, "I dunno," He shrugged, "It's just that mommy and daddy says he's the reason why me and my friends are here in the first place." He said, "And I don't like it here."

* * *

 _Author's notes: I think I'm making it a bit too obvious- ugh, I made it too obvious! I know the majority of you already knows what's going on so what the heck._

 _Okay, so I'm splitting the moments of the Winx and the Specialists with the kid they're babysitting by pairs. Like, for example, I wrote MxR and TxT for this chapter, and maybe next we'll have FxH and LxN, and last we'll have BxS and SxB, and after that, that's when the story really starts to develop._

 _That's all I have to say for now I guess, so yeah, I hope you liked this chapter!_


End file.
